


Perfect Imperfections

by gaykyu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: OOC, allura isnt the villain are u kidding me who do u think i am, because keith is wearing all black at night, i hope this doesnt go terribly, imma try to add chapters daily, imma update frequently for once, keith is weak for lance, klance bullshit on main, lance almost fucking runs keith over, like always, most of the early chapters are, possible smut in later chapters, theres gonna be other characters from vld, theres p much no smut, this is fucking gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaykyu/pseuds/gaykyu
Summary: Lance kind of crashes into Keith, and invites him to stay at his house for the night





	Perfect Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> idk if the title really has any correlation to the story but it sounds fancy so im keeping it
> 
> sorry this might be a lil cheesy but i love that shit
> 
> I PROMISE ALLURA IS NOT THE VILLAIN I WOULD NEVER

I've never been one to take late night drives to public playgrounds, but here I was, tears streaming down my face and hands white-knuckling the smooth material of the steering wheel as I sped over to Altea Park. I sobbed, heart breaking as I squeezed my eyes shut and saw Lotor, hands tangled in Allura's hair and lips moving against hers. 

Maybe it was stupid, maybe I had known she had been cheating for months, maybe I wasn't even in love with her anymore, but it hadn't stopped me from feeling  _something_ when I found them tangled together in her room.

I was so busy thinking about it that I almost didn't see the pale boy in front of me, crying out as my car hit him, making me slam the brakes and screech to a stop.

"Motherfucker!" I heard the guy outside yell as I threw myself out of the car, running over to the guy and crouching next to him. I picked up the boy by his shoulders and cradled him.

"Sorry," I winced, looking the boy over. "Is anything broken? I'll pay for anything that needs to be fixed."

"No, no. I'm fine, luckily." The boy said, sighing and grunting as he brushed himself off and stood up.

I exhaled in relief. "Good. Do you need a ride home?"

"No. I was just heading over to Altea Park." The boy explained, touching a gash he had on his forehead and cringing.

"Oh, let me get something for that." I blurted, dashing over to my car and pulling out a first-aid kit. I strode back over to the pale boy and began tending to the wound on his cheek. "So... Altea Park, huh? I was just heading over there too."

"Yeah, I figured. It's where I usually go to sulk and brood, and you look like you've just been crying so... yeah." The boy finished, shying away when I pressed a cotton ball against his cheek to disinfect the wound.

"Hm. Well, the least I could do is give you a ride. We can go sulk and brood together." I joked, trying not to stare as the boy's violet eyes glinted with amusement. Admittedly, he was good-looking, but I probably wasn't in the right state for flirting right now.

"Sounds good. My name is Keith, by the way."

"Name's Lance."

"I like your name."

"I like yours too," I smiled at him, pressing a band-aid to the small gash. "How about we head over, yeah? We can discuss brooding topics on the way there."

Keith chuckled, "Sounds good, Lance."

We walked over to my car and I started it, knowing it was still about a seven-minute drive to the park.

"So, are you okay? What were you crying about?" Keith asked, curious eyes turned towards me as I started driving.

"Oh, I found out my girlfriend was cheating on me," I sighed heavily, and Keith's eyes widened. "Don't know why I'm so heart-broken over it though, I had known she was cheating for months and had stopped loving her a while ago. I actually went over to her place to tell her that I thought we worked better as friends."

"Well, it's understandable. It doesn't matter that you didn't love her anymore, or wanted to just become friends with her, finding out that somebody's  _really_ been cheating on you still hurts," Keith comforted, hand brushing my arm lightly. The corners of my mouth quirked up.

"Thanks." I said, turning onto a new road. "What were you going to go brood about, though?"

"Oh, I was just having a depressive episode. Nothing big."

I stopped the car, turning to Keith and glaring. "Nothing big? Keith, why didn't you talk to anyone? What if you had done something?"

"I wouldn't have done anything tonight, I know that. And I don't live with anyone so I decided to walk over to Altea." Keith declared. I sighed.

"Okay, I trust you." I reassured, continuing to drive until we arrived at the park. "I don't really know how to do this... what sulking spots do you recommend?"

Keith laughed, taking my hand and pulling me into the darkness once we got out of the car. After a minute or two we arrived at a swimming pool I hadn't even known the park had. Keith let go of my hand and took his shoes off, putting his feet into the water and motioning for me to do the same. When I was finished and had sat down next to Keith he turned to me, a warm smile on his face. My heart skipped a beat but I frowned, thinking about Allura, before trying to smile widely again.

"How did you even find out about this place?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, my brother is the technical owner of the park so I get access to the private swimming and gym and stuff."

My eyes widened in surprise. "Really?! That's awesome, dude."

"Yeah, it is..."  Keith trailed off, looking down into the water before grinning up at me. "It also means that I get to do this."

I looked at Keith curiously for a second before an ankle was hooked around mine and suddenly I was in the water, a smiling Keith in front of me. My head popped up above the water, making me gasp for breath before glaring at Keith as best I could. I probably didn't look too mad, though, as I still had a huge grin on my face.

"What was that for?" I asked, pouting. Keith smiled at me, having to hang on to the wall to stay above water whereas I just had to stand on the tips of my toes.

"You were still sad, so I had to do something to make you happy again."

"I thought we came here to brood and sulk?"

"Too bad," Keith smiled. "The plan's changed."

I laughed before ducking underwater again and pulling Keith with me, the bright swimming pool light near us warming the water with the help of a small jet. Eventually we made our ways over to the steps of the swimming pool, clothes discarded with the exception of water heavy boxers. When Keith came back after having changed the water temperature to a warmer setting, I found my eyes glued to his stomach, heart pounding as I watched his abs flex. When I looked back up at his dark eyes I flushed, having been caught staring, but all Keith did was raise a thick eyebrow and sit back down next to me in the warmer water.

"Thank you," I blurted, turning to Keith only to find his eyes already on me.

"For what?" Keith asked, pale arms curling around himself. He was probably cold. Maybe I had a blanket or something in my car.

"For helping me, and making me feel better. Even though I kind of hit you with my car," I laughed, hand coming up to rub the back of my head, slick strands of hair sliding through my fingers. Keith's eyes softened and his lips twisted into a kind smile.

"I couldn't just leave someone like that, Lance," Keith stated. "Especially not someone who happiness looks so good on."

Keith and I smiled at each other, a breeze coming over to blow the drying strands of our hair in the wind. Keith shivered and I got up.

"Why don't we head home? If my place is closer you can stay there for the night." I offered, smiling when Keith stood up too and nodded, smiling his thanks. "I have blankets in the car, too."

"Thank god," Keith sighed, hands sliding up and down his arms in an attempt to warm himself. "I think my fingers might fall off if I don't have one of those around me soon."

I laughed, smiling contentedly as we walked over to my car.

-

"Christ, Keith, just take your underwear off," I laughed.

"But I don't want to make using this blanket weird for you!" Keith claimed, a blush staining his cheeks. I nearly swooned, the sight making my heart thump. Keith looked  _really_ cute with that expression and my large, blue, plush blanket wrapped around him.

"It's fine, Keith. Really." I asserted, smiling broadly. "Just throw your boxers into the trunk and when I drive you home in the morning you can take 'em back."

Keith stood stubbornly for a second before sighing. "Okay," He relented, taking his underwear off and tossing it into the open trunk before heaving it closed and climbing into the car.

We drove the next fifteen-minutes home in silence, probably because Keith was asleep in the seat next to me. Every once in a while a rare, obnoxiously loud snore would come out of his mouth, making me laugh as it tapered off into the small, adorable, little breaths he was making. 

When we arrived at my apartment complex I tried to gently shake Keith awake, flushing in adoration when he blinked open his eyes, damp, sleep-mussed hair covering his face as he looked up at me. 

"Hey, we're here. You gotta take a shower or you'll feel gross in the morning." I whispered, smiling when Keith groaned and nodded sleepily, leaning into the arm I placed around his shoulders as we walked up to my apartment building.

As I was unlocking my door the couple that lived across from me strolled down the hall towards their room, both raising amused eyebrows at the boy leaning against me. I flushed and rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Hunk. Hey, Shay," I greeted, smiling warmly at the two.

"Hey, Lance." Hunk greeted, Shay nodding her own hello.

"Be careful, don't wanna get in trouble with Allura." Shay teased, making me hide a cringe and wave them goodbye quickly before walking both me and Keith into my apartment. I felt tears at the corners of my eyes before Keith was in front of me again, frowning.

"If you don't stop being sad I'm going to have to tickle you," Keith said sternly, fingers already brushing the sensitive sides of my neck. I calmed for a few seconds before smiling again. This boy was too much.

"Sure you  _only_ wanna tickle me?" 

"Of course you're a flirt," Keith sighed, rolling his eyes but not moving away from me.

I laughed and pulled Keith tightly against me. Keith totally could've been a serial killer for all I knew, but at that moment all I knew was that he had made me happy, so I pulled him in tighter. Surprisingly he melted against me, arms coming to rest around me tentatively. I felt him smile against where his head was laid against my shoulder and I almost cried trying to thank every god I knew of that I had met Keith.

"You're going to be okay, Lance. I know you are," Keith promised, and I thought I felt him press a kiss to my bare shoulder, but I couldn't be sure.

I didn't know what to say so I just hugged Keith tighter and pressed my face into his damp hair, clenching the blanket around him into a tight fist behind his back.

-

"Hey Keith, what kind of shampoo and conditioner do you like to use on your hair?"

"Shampoo is shampoo, right?" 

"No! Okay I'm giving you my most moisturizing one. Also my best conditioner, which is expensive so you better be thankful, you twat," I joked, swatting Keith's arm as I passed him on my way to the couch. "Everything's ready for you in the shower, don't use all the hot water."

Keith nodded his thanks and walked into the bathroom, making me sigh since I knew I would have to wait a while. Only a few seconds into Keith's shower his phone rang, making me curiously pick it up and look at the caller ID. When I was trying to put it back onto the table to let it go to voicemail I nearly dropped it, accidentally pressing the 'accept' button as I fumbled with it. Next thing I knew I was connecting to a FaceTime with someone, and I panicked, not wanting to hang up just in case it made someone think that Keith was being rude. When the call connected a fit guy sitting in front of his computer came into view and I squeaked, but didn't say anything as he was looking down at a notebook and not at the screen.

"Keith, you haven't been picking up for the past  _three hours_ I thought something had happened to yo-" The mysterious guy finally looked up at the screen, eyebrow raising confusedly. "... you're not Keith."

I rubbed the back of my neck with a hand nervously, laughing. "Nope."

"Is he hooking up wi-"

"What?! No!" I shouted, jumping. "We ran into each other on our ways to Altea Park and ended up hanging out with each other. My house was just closer than his so I asked if he wanted to stay the night."

"Hm. Keith never accepts offers like this. He must like you very much," The mystery guy thought, making me blush. "Name's Shiro, by the way. I'm Keith's brother."

"I'm Lance. Keith's in the shower right now but he should be done soon."

"Why-"

"Hey Lance, I- Shiro!" Keith jumped, striding over to where I was sitting quickly. Shiro looked between us.

"Are you sure you guys weren-"

"Oh my god, Shiro, you asked Lance if we were hooking up?"

"He's shirtless and his hair is damp what else was I supposed to think, Keith."

"I've never even hooked up with anyone before, dumbass." Keith rolled his eyes, sitting on the couch next to me.

"That's why I was so surprised! I mean, I wouldn't blame you, he's pretty good-looking-"

"He hit me with his car."

"What."

"He just fucking crashed into me."

"And you still fucked him?"

"Shiro!" Keith shouted, embarrassed. Shiro laughed on the other side of the screen before another guy came into view, kissing Shiro on the cheek and looking into the camera.

"Oooooh, does Keith have a boyfriend." The guy teased, sipping from a mug.

"Hey, Adam." Keith sighed, smiling. "And no, Lance is just letting me stay at his place since it's closer and he still needs to pay me back for hitting me with his car."

Adam raised an eyebrow and looked at me, "Well, that's definitely one way to pick up a guy, let me tell you that."

I flushed red, covering my face with my hands. Lucky for me, Keith swooped in to save me from further embarrassment. 

"Okay, well Lance still has to go shower since we  _went swimming_ , so bye." Keith finished, hanging up as Adam and Shiro waved their goodbyes.

"Sorry, didn't mean to pick up but then I almost dropped your phone and pressed the button, and then-"

"It's fine, Lance," Keith laughed. "Now go shower so we can hang out more. I have absolutely no intention of sleeping tonight."

"Hm.. so what  _did_  you have in mind besides- hey!"

"Shower. Now." Keith said, picking up the pillow he had thrown at me. "Also if you have a Netflix account I'm using it."

"Kay, see ya. Don't raid my porn while I'm-"

"Go shower, you dork."

Thirty minutes later I walked out of the bathroom, towel hanging loosely on my hips. Keith was watching some horror movie, which I was already terrified of and I had only seen five seconds of it. I walked behind where Keith was sitting on the couch and leaned in close to his ear, making Keith jump and turn around, flushing as he noticed the amount of skin I was showing. I rolled my eyes, thinking it stupid because we had literally been almost nude in a swimming pool together. I noticed he still had only the towel on and internally face-palmed, scolding myself for forgetting to get Keith clothes.

When I focused again our faces were closer together than I had remembered them being, making me flush red. 

"I'll go get you some clothes," I whispered, voice hoarse. Keith nodded, turning back to the movie when neither of us made a move to turn away.

I raided my closet, looking for something warm for Keith. He probably got cold often and I didn't want him to be freezing. I usually just wore boxers to bed. My blood usually ran hot. Eventually I found a comfy pair of fleece sweatpants, a black t-shirt, and one of my warmer hoodies for Keith. They would probably be huge on him, but it would just make him even more adorable. I walked back into the room where the TV was and handed him the clothes when he turned to me, smiling and scurrying into the bathroom. He had probably already been cold. I grabbed a pillow from my room and walked back to the couch, sitting down and trying to watch the movie Keith had on. Eventually I gave up, choosing to just hide behind my pillow until Keith got back.

Keith came out a few seconds later, drowning in my clothes. He had the hoodie rucked up above his nose, holding it there with sweater-covered hands. He laughed when he saw me cowering behind my pillow, gladly jumping into my arms when I reached them out to him. We watched movies until about five in the morning, me carrying Keith over to my bed once we had both started to drift off. 

After his breathing had evened out again, his body sprawled out onto my bed, I smiled down at him, reaching a tentative hand out to stroke his hair before pulling it away at the last second. I turned around to leave the room when a gentle hand grabbed my wrist, making me turn around.

"Stay with me?" I heard Keith's soft, drowsy voice whisper. I thought for a second, about to decide to go back to the couch when I looked down at him again. He was looking up at me with wide eyes. My hoodie wrapped around him and eyebrows scrunched together. His face lit up with a hopeful little half smile and suddenly I couldn't say no, so I climbed onto the bed, pulling the covers up over both of us. I laid there on my back for a little bit before I felt Keith shift around and cuddle up to me, making me hesitantly wrap an arm around him.

"Thanks." Keith said drowsily. I looked over at his peaceful face, contemplating for a moment.

"For what?" I asked, but Keith was already fast asleep against my side.

 


End file.
